Finding Teammates
by Starsoffire
Summary: Ok so basically, the teen titans have never met and Robin and Cyborg are still trying to find 3 more members for the group, how hard could it be? VERY HARD!


**Ok, hope ya like this one! Ok so basically, the teen titans have never met and Robin and Cyborg are still trying to find 3 more members for the group, how hard could it be? VERY HARD!**

"Cyborg! How many times have it old you not to leave all the kitchen cabinets open!" Robin yelled at his friend.

"Well sorry bird boy! Can't yell at me for everything!" Cyborg yelled back.

"Actually yes I can! I'm the leader and there's no one else to blame!" Robin yelled back as he started to close the cabinet doors.

Suddenly the alarm went off, and they both rushed to the screen.

"It's a robbery at the jewelry store." Robin said as he rushed for his R-cycle and Cyborg went for his car. When they arrived, there was a girl with auburn hair fighting the criminal in black. She had green glowing eyes and glowing hands, she threw a bolt of green energy at the villain, and he dropped his bag of jewelry and fell unconscious.

"Stop right there little lady." Cyborg said as he aimed his sonic cannon.

"Who are you?" Robin asked as he brung out his bo-staff. The girl lowered her hands and her eyes went back to normal.

"I'm a good guy, I was just helping!" She chuckled. (She doesn't speak perfect English in this one! I don't really like that!)

"You still didn't answer me, who are you?" Robin asked again.

"The name's Starfire, if your friend there lowers his cannon, I'd be happy to answer your questions." Starfire said with a small polite smile. Cyborg lowered his cannon and Robin put his Bo-Staff away. The cops came and took the bad guy away and the jewelry was put back in the store, the media was surrounding the three so they chose to go back to the tower, amazing them, Starfire chose to fly instead of ride with Cyborg or Robin.

"So, you like to fight crime?" Cyborg asked as he paced around the room, kinda scaring Starfire.

"Cy! Sit down!" Robin yelled when he saw her expression.

"So, Starfire, where do you come from?" Cyborg asked as he finally took a seat next to Robin completely ignoring him.

"I come from another planet." Starfire said with a polite smile on her face.

"Lemme get this straight, you're from another planet and you want to help fight crime because…?" Robin asked looking for an answer.

"Back on my home planet, Tameran, our enemy: the Psions, attacked our palace, my parents sent me and my sister here in pods in search for shelter and to stay alive. When we landed, we landed in the ocean, and we swam to shore, I was getting dehydrated but my sister would not help me, she's the type that easily gets jealous and doesn't care most of the time.

So she left me there to die. When I regained my strength and continued my search for shelter, my sister showed up and attacked me, she wanted me dead. Because my parents were rulers of Tameran, and they said if anything ever happened to them, I would take the throne because they knew Blackfire was murdering civilians," Starfire finally finished and wiped the tears away.

"That is why I want to fight crime, to stop all those people hurting the innocent ones."

"Welcome to the team!" Robin said as he starred into her watery eyes and handed her a communicator, breaking the awkward silence.

"Thank you." She said as she took it, but as she did, their hand touched, and they both blushed.

"Ooooooooooooooo!" Cyborg started to chant as he banged on the table, excited. The alarm sounded and the three sprang to the screen.

"Who's that?" Cyborg asked as they watched a video of a young female throwing bolts of enrgy fom the sky at guards form a jewelry store.

"That, is my sister: Blackfire."

"Let's go!" Robin yelled as they ran out.

Scene of the crime

"What's the matter? Need jewelry to cover up the ugliness?" Starfire asked as she watched her sister turn with a bag of jewelry.

"I'm going to cover your face, it's too ugly to bare with." Blackfire smirked and shot her with her eye beams. Starfire was shot back into the building behind her.

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled.

"Aww, how sweet! Little boy blunder is in love with my twirpy little sister." Blackfire mocked.

Robin glared then threw a bird-arang at her, she obviously dodged but then Cyborg hit her with his cannon, and she fell to the floor dropping the bag of jewelry.

"YYAAAAHH!" Starfire yelled as she flew down at her sister with star-bolts ready in her fists. Blackfire dodged her sister's attacks and starbolts and started to attack at her turn. When Blackfire had held Starfire against the wall, nearly choking her, she smirked at her sister's face.

"You really thought you could defeat me?" Blackfire asked still smirking. Suddenly her eyes shot open, then she dropped to the floor unconscious, revealing Robin behind her. Starfire fell to her knees choking and gasping for air, Robin kneeled down next to her and held her for support.

"Star, breathe, deep breaths come on." Robin kept repeating. "Cy you give Blackfire to the cops."

"No cough don't cough put her in cough jail cough she'll just cough break out. cough." Starfire said through coughs.

"She's right, she's just gonna break out of it. We'll have to keep her in one of the cells we have in the tower, let's go." Robin said as he picked up Starfire bridal style and Cyborg flung Blackfire on his shoulder.

"Give her something that'll reduce her power supply." Robin said as they entered the tower, Cyborg nodded and headed to the medical wing with Blackfire still on his shoulder. Robin walked into the main room and put Starfire down on a chair. She was still coughing a little, but not much.

"Here, drink up." Robin said as he handed her a glass of cold water.

"Thank you." Starfire said as she started sipping at her water. "So, am I part of the team now?"

"Why not?" Robin smiled at her. She looked at him them smiled slightly before coughing a couple times again.

"Alright, Blackfire's locked up with a drug in her system that will unable her to use her powers. Alright!" Cyborg cheered as he danced his way into the main room. Suddenly, the alarm went off again, the three rushed over to the screen and Robin looked up the villain. They got a video off a security camera, it was a green T-Rex, but then it morphed into a tiger, it wasn't doing any harm, it looked like it was dizzy and kept changing to different animals.

"Let's go!" Robin ordered as they all ran out of the tower. When they reached the scene, the green being that kept changing forms was in the form of a lion, with it's head down looking at the pavement and panting wildly, it also looked like it was sweating. Starfire started to approach it, but Robin pulled her back. He took out his Bo staff and poked the creature. It's head shot up and looked at them, it's eyes were full of fear, and some kind of hope. Then it suddenly turned back into a human and fell unconscious in front of them.

**Well did ya like it? Ok even if you didn't, tell me what to improve and gimme some ideas! I dunno wut to do! Thx! Oh and go ahead and post some flames if ya want, it's not gonna stop moi! Lol, R&R plz, love yazz!**


End file.
